


Да будет слово сие тебе поучением

by Tersie



Series: Dead Doves [22]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A La The Hills Have Eyes, Alternate Universe, Brainwashing, CAW, Cannibalism, Corporal Punishment, Cult AU, Darkfic, Domestic Violence, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Forced Marriage, Hill People, Horror, Humiliation, I Spit On Your Grave Vibes, Incest, Kidnapping, Misogyny, POV First Person, POV Rey (Star Wars), Possessive Kylo Ren, Psychological Thriller, Psychopath Kylo Ren, Religious Fanaticism, Sadism, Sexual Abuse, Shameless Smut, Straw Dogs Vibes, Survival Horror, Torture, With Fucked Up Romance, this is horror, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:30:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: В погоне за очередной сенсационной историей Рей внезапно оказалась ее непосредственной участницей, противопоставив свой неукротимый дух ненасытной жажде крови Кайло Рена.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let This Be A Sermon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18224282) by [MalevolentReverie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentReverie/pseuds/MalevolentReverie). 



> Для succubusybody.
> 
> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)
> 
> Иллюстрация к рассказу: <https://pbs.twimg.com/media/D3cosJBW0AALZpV.jpg>

— Мэм, мож вас подзаправить?

Тягучий южный говор отвлек меня от сражения с расхлябанным заправочным пистолетом на этой — явно знававшей динозавров — бензоколонке. Я покосилась на мужчину — работника заправки — и с благодарностью кивнула. Слава яйцам, он понял, что я слишком тормозная, чтобы справиться с этой задачей.

Поездка в южную глубинку — это не то, что я называю увлекательным заданием. Тем не менее, как журналистка, я должна выполнять свою работу, даже если приходится рыскать по таким местам, куда в здравом уме я бы точно отправиться не пожелала. Я выросла в Куинсе и вполне этим довольна, так что поездка в сердце Джорджии не пробуждала в душе никакого предвкушения тайны или интриги.

И случилось так, что первая же остановка привела меня в самую влажную глубинку Джорджии, какую только возможно. Я врубила кондиционер и стонала всю дорогу, обливаясь потом на дорогом кожаном сиденье арендованной тачки. Почему здесь так чертовски жарко? Кто в здравом рассудке обитает здесь?

В итоге остановиться все равно пришлось: предстояло пополнить запасы бензина и перекусить — и именно так я очутилась на захолустной заправочной станции, пристроенной к кафе, в которое, судя по внешнему виду, с момента основания не заглядывал ни один санконтроль.

Я снова от души поблагодарила доброго человека, вызвавшегося помочь, и, когда он затем предложил припарковать мою машину, дала ему пять баксов чаевых. Кажется, его изумил мой лондонский акцент, не похожий на обычную речь заезжих городских пижонов.

— Тут можно перекусить? — поинтересовалась я, указав на закусочную.

— Какие вопросы. Выбирай местечко, а с остальным тебе сразу подмогнут.

Улыбнувшись, я подхватила сумочку и направилась в небольшое кафе. Предстояло проверить, насколько глубока эта дыра.

Там зависало несколько мужских компаний — дымя сигаретами, естественного, попивая пиво прямо из бутылок и поглядывая на меня из-под козырьков бейсболок. Я помахала рукой, пытаясь чуть-чуть разогнать густую табачную завесу, и пошла к свободному столику.

Бодрая официанточка подскочила ко мне принимать заказ, и я выбрала одно из местных фирменных блюд. Она улыбнулась и умчалась на кухню, оставив меня сидеть возле мутного грязного окна, в которое почти ничего не было видно. Что сказать, вероятно, после «фирменного» завтрака на старой заправке в южной глухомани вечером меня ожидает диарея.

— Здрасьте, мисс.

Какой-то мужик надумал ко мне подсесть. Впрочем, на удивление привлекательный: квадратная челюсть, кудрявые черные волосы, выразительные темные глаза. Одетый в красную клетчатую рубашку на пуговицах и грязные джинсы — как и положено типичному реднеку.

С другой стороны пристроился еще один — с рыжими волосами и ярко-зелеными глазами. В таком же прикиде. Он поднял брови в ответ на мой подозрительный взгляд и от души затянулся своей палочкой смерти. Боже, такими темпами я вернусь домой с четвертой стадией рака легких!

— Добрый день, джентльмены, — прохладным тоном сказала я. — Могу я вам чем-нибудь помочь?

— Возможно, — мужик рядом со мной, явно не отличавшийся скромностью, окинул оценивающим взглядом мою футболку и джинсы. — Меня звать По. Это мой друг Арми. У тебя имя есть?

— Нет.

Арми издал хриплый смешок.

— Ой, да брось ты. У каждого есть имя.

Я прикусила язык, не собираясь уступать им ни на йоту. Арми вздернул бровь и опять затянулся сигаретой. Они зажали меня в этой кафешной кабинке. Я повидала достаточно назойливых друзей-приятелей в городе, чтобы сразу распознать их намерения. Черт.

— Не возражаешь, если я попробую угадать? — По растянул губы в улыбке.

Грязное окно уже не казалось таким уж отталкивающим. Я нахмурилась, мысленно повторяя уроки самообороны, но, сохраняя внешнее спокойствие, лишь пожала плечами в ответ на вопрос. Надо дождаться официантки — она вернется и сразу прогонит их.

По склонил голову набок, словно просчитывая варианты в своем крошечном мозгу. Я скользнула взглядом по ножу для масла, лежащему на салфетке между нами. Может, стоит пропустить все промежуточные пункты и перейти прямо к удару в шею?

Поцокав языком, По обменялся самодовольной ухмылкой с Арми.

— Сдается _мне_ , твое имя… _Рей_. Рей Соло. — Он всласть упивался моим потрясенным видом. Но… Какого черта?! — Похоже на правду?

Официантка словно испарилась, и я, по сути, осталась один на один с этими непонятными мужиками. Я заметно напряглась, когда По наклонился ближе, закинув руку на спинку сиденья и обдав меня сигаретной вонью. Он улыбнулся, надежно заблокировав меня у окна, и я без промедления залепила ему по лицу. Громкий звук пощечины разнесся в полупустом кафе.

Я и моргнуть не успела, как По схватил меня за подбородок. Я набросилась на него в ответ, пытаясь извернуться в тесном пространстве, ударить его ногой в живот, но он приложил меня головой об окно — да так сильно, что в глазах заплясали звезды.

— Хизер, детка, можешь записать ее еду на наш счет? Не хочу обременять тебя, — Арми поднялся из-за стола, и я услышала звук поцелуя. — Мама обрадуется, что мы нашли ее просто в открытую.

Что… Какого хрена?! Я всхлипнула — По вытащил меня из-за столика и перекинул через плечо, как прохудившийся мешок картошки. Нет, это происходит не на самом деле. Только не средь бела дня, только ни на людях. Это всего лишь крохотный городишко, в котором я тормознула перед тем, как приступить к статье о путешествии. Этого не может быть. Не может.

Послышался смех По. Он как ни в чем не бывало переговаривался с Арми, покачивая меня на плече, пока они шли к выходу из кафе.

— Слишком просто, — бахвалился он. — Держу пари, в первую ночь она покажет характер.

— Посмотрим, поглядим. Кайло тот еще сволочной сукин сын временами.

На улице царил пыльный душный полдень. В состоянии шока я многое упускала из виду, но запомнила синий пикап, потрепанную обивку сиденья, на которое меня погрузил По перед тем, как связать. Прежде чем захлопнуть дверь, он еще потискал меня за задницу.

Господи… Где мой телефон?! Да я сейчас позвоню боссу или копам и… и не успею оглянуться, как поеду домой! Я скулила в кляп, который Арми всунул мне в зубы, и боролась с рвотными позывами под рев двигателя. Куда меня везут?! Почему им никто не препятствует?!

Во время недолгой поездки я то и дело теряла сознание. Мы миновали что-то типа блокпоста, который охраняли вооруженные люди — я запомнила, потому что они заглянули на заднее сиденье. Солнце светило мне прямо в глаза, я не смогла разглядеть их лиц, но заметила серебристый блеск винтовки.

Мы поехали дальше. Густая листва сомкнулась над дорогой, подобно навесу, заслоняя солнце: мы углублялись в лес — в незнакомый мне лес. Пикап подпрыгивал на ухабах, Арми непринужденно болтал с По. Я закрыла глаза и выдохнула с жалобным всхлипом. Господи боже. Куда, черт возьми, эти люди меня везут?

Наконец пикап остановился.

Мужчины вылезли из машины, и По стащил меня с заднего сиденья, вновь перебросив через свое широкое плечо. Едва очухавшись, я сразу постаралась получше разглядеть место, где поневоле оказалась.

Пахло тут, как на ферме: несло сеном, навозом и застоялой водой. В отдалении, под шатким проволочным забором, явно самодельным, расхаживали куры. По топал вперед, за дорогой уследить было трудно, но я слышала мычание коровы и вроде бы хрюканье свиней. Сапоги По шлепали по грязи.

Пройдя мимо срубленных деревьев, мы достигли поляны со скромной хижиной. Я выворачивалась изо всех сил, пока не почувствовала новый рвотный позыв и не обмякла, считая ступени, по которым поднимался По. Арми стряхнул пепел.

— Кайло поблизости? — спросил он вдруг.

Скрипнуло деревянное кресло.

— На заднем дворе потрошит свиней. А это… это?.. — Голос явно принадлежал женщине, женщине пожилой, хотя я не могла ее разглядеть. В нем звучало нечто, напоминавшее надежду. Волнение.

— Так, мама, — предостерег По, — ты знаешь правила.

— Ох!.. Ну позволь мне хоть взглянуть одним глазком. Она — мое дитя, в конце-то концов. Была, пока Хан Соло не разлучил ее со мной.

Раздался вздох Арми.

— Только очень быстро, мама. Ты же понимаешь, ему не понравится, если мы заставим его ждать.

Женщина хлопнула в ладоши и встала — я поняла это по громкому скрипу кресла. И вскоре я заглянула в ее глаза — блеклые голубые глаза на постаревшем лице, обрамленном седыми волосами, заплетенными в замысловатые косы. Старомодное длинное платье с белым воротничком топорщилось, а из-под подола выглядывали самые уродливые туфли, какие я когда-либо видела. Могло померещиться, что она сошла со страниц учебника по истории начала девятнадцатого века.

Женщина потянулась рукой к моим волосам, ее губы задрожали.

— У нее кровь. Почему?

— Пришлось помочь ей держать рот на замке, — По поправил меня у себя плече и зашагал вниз по ступенькам. — Ладно, мама, еще увидишься с ней. Позови Люка и передай, чтобы организовал там все — Кайло не захочет ждать.

Женщина топнула ногой.

— Не смей мне указывать, что делать, По Дэмерон!

Тот засмеялся вместе с Арми и крикнул через плечо в ответ: «Прости, Лея». Лея. Какое странное имя.

Мы обошли хижину, но мне пришлось закрыть глаза. При каждом шаге По голова у меня кружилась все сильнее, я не могла смотреть по сторонам, хотя остро сознавала, что делать это совершенно необходимо. Наверное, мне нужен врач. По приложил меня слишком _сильно_.

Пронзительный визг привел меня в чувство, вселив в сердце леденящий страх. Я вцепилась в рубашку По, чем вызвала у него новый приступ смеха — он похохатывал, не обращая внимания на исполненный боли визг какого-то животного.

— Страшно, городская девочка? — поддразнил он. — Это твой мужчина режет свиней. Рассекает им глотки и пускает кровь. Слышала бы ты крики кроликов, когда он сдирает с них шкуру. Эта херня просто вгоняет в ужас.

— Сначала он их оглушает, — вставил Арми.

— Иногда. А иногда сдирает шкуру живьем — звук такой, как будто плачут младенцы.

— Брехня. Он всегда их оглушает.

О… Боже. Я не выносила убийств животных и считала себя вегетарианкой, поэтому при мысли о том, что их могут свежевать заживо, чуть не исторгла остатки пищи из желудка наружу. Если охота служила сдерживанию популяции оленей — я читала множество научных статей о том, что это необходимо, — то само понятие фермерского выращивания живых существ на убой вызывало у меня омерзение. Да, пусть это и звучало слишком по-городскому.

Запах смерти перекрыл запахи цветов и сена. Свет померк, когда мы вошли в сарай, где из шланга лилась вода, весело плескаясь на полу. Я проглотила ком в горле и крепко зажмурилась.

По похлопал меня по бедру.

— Кайло! Привезли тебе твою девку!

Святые Небеса! — меня чуть не стошнило. По швырнул меня на ржавый металлический стул, наверняка пропитанный бациллами столбняка, и я не выдержала, свесилась на бок — и меня тут же вырвало, хоть я и старалась не замарать ни себя, ни похитителей. Арми выругался и придержал мои волосы, пока я мучительно блевала, стараясь не смотреть на стойку с инструментами: там были пилы, резаки, грабли. Больше всего это напоминало сцену из «Пилы»!

По рассмеялся и похлопал меня по спине — когда блевать было уже нечем. Пылинки висели в солнечном свете, просачивающемся сквозь тусклые стекла, но его не хватало, чтобы осветить это помещение в разгар дня. Пара грязных лампочек раскачивалась на цепях, служа единственным источником света для этого Кайло и остальных, кто бы здесь ни работал.

Я закашлялась, сплевывая горечь. Но никто не шевельнулся, чтобы помочь мне — зато приблизился кое-кто другой.

Лихорадочно дыша, заходясь от дрожи, я медленно подняла глаза.

Кайло, о котором все говорили, возвышался передо мной, как воплощение кошмаров. На нем были окровавленные рабочие перчатки и комбинезон, я опустила взгляд на огромные черные сапоги, заляпанные кровью и кишками. Черные волосы, стянутые в хвост, открывали оттопыренные уши, но в лице не просматривалось ничего смешного, оно было бледным и мрачным — угрожающим.

Он посмотрел на меня и лениво стянул перчатки, положив их на ближайший верстак. От меня не укрылось то, как его темные глаза блуждали по моему телу. Кайло достал из нагрудного кармана красный платок и сжал мой подбородок. Я ухватилась за его толстое запястье, пока он вытирал мне слюни, водя кончиками пальцев по губам туда-сюда. Он смотрел на меня не отрываясь, будто искал что-то, в чем _отчаянно_ нуждался.

— Похоже, желудок у нее ни к черту, — хмыкнул Арми. — Мама хочет провести венчание сегодня, так что шел бы ты домой и помылся, Кайло.

Туша свиньи свисала с потолка за спиной Кайло, слегка покачиваясь, из перерезанного горла капала кровь. Он по-прежнему глядел на меня, мягко поглаживая мою шею, без всяких эмоций. Меня передернуло, и я тщетно попыталась оттолкнуть его руку.

Кайло покачал головой, задержав взгляд на моем горле.

— Нет. Сделаем это завтра.

— Но… — начал По.

— Я _сказал_ : сделаем это завтра.

Глубокий голос Кайло пресекал любые возражения. По и Арми притихли.

Я сглотнула желчь, глядя на Кайло.

— Понятия не имею, кто вы, но вы должны отпустить меня немедленно. Скоро меня будет разыскивать полиция. — Никто не отозвался, но я продолжила, надеясь их припугнуть: — У меня семья в Нью-Йорке, работа… Там очень удивятся, станут гадать, куда я запропастилась, и, не получив от меня вестей, позвонят в девять-один-один.

Трое мужчин безмолвствовали. Мой взгляд метался между ними, отчаянно выискивая хоть каплю тревоги или слабости, за которую можно уцепиться, чтобы сбежать. Ну же… Ну…

Кайло цокнул языком, подняв брови, словно имел дело с конченой идиоткой. Он присел передо мной на корточки, опустил руки между колен и одарил меня зловещей улыбкой, которая добавила кошмара. Пульс стучал у меня в ушах. О господи…

Низкий голос, спокойный и собранный, произнес:

— Ты находишься там, где должно, котенок. Нам суждено быть вместе — и мы будем вместе. — Наклонив голову набок, Кайло изучал мое лицо. — А теперь пойдем помоем тебя.

Он выпрямился в полный рост. Я отказалась вставать, и он сдернул меня за руку со стула, протащил по полу к выходу из сарая. Я билась и орала, но Арми и По остались безучастны. Никто не пришел мне на помощь.

Кайло доволок меня до опушки леса — между деревьями вилась узкая звериная тропа. Я умоляла его остановиться, но он только тяжело вздохнул и двинулся дальше.

— Понимаю, это трудно, котенок, но ты вынуждаешь меня показать тебе дорогу. — Он стиснул мою руку. — В конце концов, долг мужчины — наставить свою женщину на путь праведности.

Я не могла выговорить ни одного внятного слова, только кричала и царапала его пальцы, держащие меня мертвой хваткой.

Откуда-то издалека донесся чей-то вопль.


	2. Chapter 2

Тропа вилась по склону, среди покрытых мхом камней и старых деревьев, ветви которых заслоняли полуденное солнце. Я по-прежнему заходилась диким криком, а Кайло тащил меня по грязи к вершине холма — мои мольбы предсказуемо оставались без ответа. Голос эхом отражался от отвесных склонов и скал, эхо в свою очередь растворялось в зловещей тишине.

Кайло попытался поудобнее перехватить мою лодыжку, и я, воспользовавшись моментом, двинула ему обеими ногами и скатилась с тропы в кусты. Я ползла, грязными руками смахивая с лица волосы, царапаясь об острые камни и упавшие ветки, по-детски надеясь, что лесная растительность укроет меня.

Впервые за наше краткое знакомство Кайло расплылся в улыбке, обнажив белые кривые зубы.

— Ну и чего? Куда собралась? А? — Насвистывая себе под нос, он не спеша сошел вслед за мной с тропы в заросли. — Отойти не успеешь, как тебя задерет пума, детка.

— Отвали от меня! — прошипела я и, швырнув в него попавшимся под руку камнем, привалилась спиной к дереву. — ОТВАЛИ!

Кайло закатал рукава по локоть и невозмутимо потопал за мной, хрустя сухой листвой. При свете дня я могла отчетливо разглядеть черные татуировки, покрывавшие его правое предплечье и выглядывающие из-под воротника рубашки. Руки — напоминающие скорее медвежьи лапы — были _огромные_ , со шрамами, мозолями и выцветшими татуировками на костяшках.

Он передвигался слишком ловко, чтобы мне повезло снова попасть в него. Кайло присел передо мной на корточки, улыбнулся своей улыбкой, больше походившей на звериный оскал, а потом без предупреждения врезал мне по лицу. Оглушенная звоном в ушах, я уже не сопротивлялась, когда он схватил меня за подбородок, сжал и приложил головой о дерево. Задыхаясь от боли, я впилась в его запястье и прикидывала, как вонзить ногти ему в лицо, молясь, чтобы удалось выцарапать хотя бы глаз.

— Тише… Тише, — он взял меня за руку и нежно поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони, не сводя с меня темного взгляда. Я еле дышала. — Знаю, ты нервничаешь, детка, знаю. Трудно привести себя в порядок после того, ты наслушалась этих девочек со стороны, забила себе голову плохими мыслями. Но теперь ты вернулась в отчий дом, и я намерен вычистить из тебя эту грязь, — Кайло провел рукой по моему горлу, — чего бы это ни стоило.

Боже мой. Я понятия не имела, что это за мужик и откуда он знает меня, но ясно было одно: он законченный монстр.

Слегка хлопнув меня по лицу, он вздернул меня на ноги. Я пошатнулась, заваливаясь на него, хотела воспользоваться импульсом и нанести удар — но он лапищей перехватил мою руку. Кайло зажал мой кулак в своем, и я вскрикнула, падая на колени.

— Это у тебя от мамы, — сказал он и бросил меня в сторону тропы. Я катилась, пока не ударилась плечом о камень. Боль пронзила руку до кончиков пальцев. —  _Золотая девочка_. Хан когда-нибудь рассказывал обо мне, Золотая девочка?

— Пошел ты, — процедила я сквозь зубы. — Катись к черту. Не смей произносить имя моего отца своим гнилым ртом, ты, чокнутый сынок деревенской шлюхи!

Кайло схватил меня за волосы и поволок наверх. Как и прежде, он не обращал внимания на вопли и визги, а я уже не следила за тем, куда меня тащат. Боль была адская, и страшно было до усрачки.

На крыше хижины на вершине торчала труба, сбоку навалена куча дров — вот и все, что я умудрилась запомнить из увиденного до того, как он швырнул меня внутрь. Я грохнулась на деревянный пол, дверь захлопнулась, раздалось щелканье многочисленных засовов.

Не успела я дернуться в сторону, как меня пригвоздило к полу — между лопаток опустился тяжелый сапог. Кайло повернул ступню, и я стиснула зубы — надеясь лишить его удовольствия узнать, как мне больно. В воздухе висел тяжелый смрад смерти, застарелой крови и ни с чем не сравнимая вонь гниющих потрохов.

— Итак… Рей. Рей, Рей, Рей, — цокнул он языком. — Как и раньше, маленькая неженка, да?

— Убери от меня свою проклятую ногу, — прохрипела я, — и я покажу тебе, какая я _неженка_!

Он издал лающий смешок. Он переместился, оперся на колено — как я поняла, — чтобы лучше видеть мое лицо. Я сделала пару глубоких вдохов и закрыла глаза, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Но он был охренеть какой тяжелый, я едва могла дышать.

— Кажись, ты меня не помнишь, — протянул он. — Ты была совсем крошкой, когда Хан смылся вместе с тобой… Но я присутствовал при твоем рождении. — Кайло подвигал сапогом из стороны в сторону. — Помню, как мама срывала голос от боли. Два десятка лет прошло, но кое-что не забывается никогда.

— Я… не понимаю…

В следующий миг он со скучающим видом убрал ногу. В легкие хлынул воздух — сначала я захлебнулась, а потом закашлялась; Кайло отошел к двери. Кое-как я встала на четвереньки, пока он снимал покрытые темными пятнами сапоги.

— Мы с тобой _давние_ знакомые, котенок. Очень _давние_ , — Кайло глянул на меня через плечо и подмигнул. Его челюсти заходили ходуном — принялся жевать жвачку… а может, табак? Но у него для этого слишком белые зубы… — Я был свидетелем твоего прихода в мир, стану свидетелем ухода, если доведешь меня.

Я сжала зубы, ответив на его кривую улыбку взглядом, который, как я надеялась, демонстрировал, как сильно мне хочется разбить ему рожу. Хан — мой папа, мой настоящий папа, — и он растил меня один, сколько себя помню. Я родилась в Маунт-Синае, в Нью-Йорке, и я дала себе слово, что умру там, а не от руки какого-то чокнутого психопата в южной глубинке.

Очевидно, Кайло имел в виду, что Лея была моей матерью — впрочем, у меня не осталось никаких воспоминаний о женщине, родившей меня. Хан рассказывал, что моя мать была психически больна и умерла задолго до того, как я достигла возраста, в котором могла бы ее запомнить. И я ему верила. Папа никогда не давал мне повода усомниться в его словах.

Я вытерла рот тыльной стороной кисти и осмотрелась в тесном помещении. Справа была кухонька, короткий коридор и еще одна дверь. С потолка свисали железные сковородки, и я с облегчением увидела холодильник и плиту — все на удивление современное для захолустного обиталища реднеков-фанатиков в Джорджии. Некоторые вещи на вид были явно ручной работы: например, столик позади меня, мебель в гостином закутке в окружении… ничего. Ни телевизора, ни книг. Только до тошноты _много_ чучел животных, видимо, служащих украшением интерьера.

Я вновь посмотрела на Кайло. Он расстегнул ремешки комбинезона, спустив его на бедра, и снял резинку с волос. Густые пряди упали на плечи, и неведомым образом он стал выглядеть — как ни трудно такое вообразить — еще огромнее. У нас не было ничего общего. Господи, он никак не мог оказаться моим братом!

Кайло кивнул в сторону коридора.

— Ванная там, дальше. Иди сама, или придется тебе помочь.

Голова все еще ныла от жесткой транспортировки вверх по холму, так что я решила, что разумнее будет повиноваться. Я попыталась встать на ноги, но Кайло толкнул меня обратно на четвереньки, и я осознала — с нарастающим чувством тошноты — чего он хочет. Кайло встал за мной, и я поползла к темному коридору, по-звериному — очевидно, это было приятно его больному разуму.

Половицы громко скрипели. Без шума отсюда не убежать. Я ползла, тайком ощупывая доски, пытаясь отыскать устойчивые места, но тут увидела три двери в конце короткого коридора. Кайло открыл одну и цокнул языком. Говнюк.

Мое сердце гулко стучало где-то в горле, когда я забралась в тесную ванную комнату. Вместо деревянной отделки здесь была плитка — который не помешала бы шпаклевка — и ванна на ножках, тоже оставлявшая желать лучшего. Раковина подтекала, отчаянно вопия о ремонте, один из шкафчиков был открыт. Я успела заметить оранжевые баночки для таблеток, но Кайло сразу захлопнул его ногой.

Закрыв дверь ванной, Кайло прислонился к двери ней и сложил руки на груди. Я медленно села и осознала, что трясусь всем телом. У самого потолка виднелось небольшое окошко, до которого мне ни за что не добраться.

Кайло почесал подбородок.

— Пастор уехал по делам. Он очень болезненно воспринимает, если мужчина и женщина уединяются до свадьбы, но я и раньше видел тебя голой. Малышка Золотая девочка с золотой кожей.

— По каким делам он поехал? — вырвалось у меня. — Набивает мошну, чтобы вы жили не тужили в своей захолустной утопии?

— Да насрать, куда он ездит. Это его забота — и Господа, — Кайло, облизнув губы, вздернул брови. —  _Ты_ — только моя проблема, Рей. Рей, Рей, Рей. Моя хорошенькая Золотая девочка. Такая миленькая, и вся сияешь, а? Давала кому-нибудь прокатиться с тобой?

В свои двадцать три я, естественно, занималась сексом, но не собиралась сообщать об этом деревенщине из фильма ужасов. Я притворилась смущенной столь бесцеремонным вопросом, покраснев и избегая его непроглядного взгляда. Ну, это было не так уж сложно. Все-таки его трудно было назвать уродом, так что я скрепя сердце пыталась убедить себя, что передо мной старшеклассник, на которого я запала в школе.

Он наверняка придет в ярость, если узнает, что у меня уже был секс. Само собой, для такого мерзкого женоненавистника приемлема лишь чистота Девы Марии.

Кайло медленно покачал головой, ухмыльнувшись и щелкнув жвачкой. Глядя на меня, повел носом, и у меня зачесались руки его расквасить.

— Ой… да брось. Не заигрывай со мной, котенок. Я _знаю_ , ты давала какому-то сосунку полапать тебя под блузкой. — Он оттолкнулся от двери, расстегивая молнию спереди на комбинезоне. — И _знаю_ , что ты перед кем-то раздвигала ноги. Так почему бы тебе не поведать мне правду, чтобы мы могли оставить наказание в руках божьих?

Я боролась с порывом ринуться бежать сломя голову. Что делать? Признаться? Будет хуже, если я продолжу лгать?

Наверное, у меня уровень сахара в крови резко упал — я была напряжена до предела. Я смотрела на Кайло, пытаясь не плакать, но губы задрожали, и в какой-то момент брызнули бурные слезы. Господи боже… Господи… Хочу домой, к папе… Просто хочу домой…

Кайло присел передо мной на корточки, ласково приговаривая что-то — со своим южными сельским акцентом, и я, всхлипнув, уперлась ладонями в плитку.

— Ш-ш-ш… все хорошо. Не реви, — Кайло потянулся к ванне, включил воду, с улыбкой наблюдая за тем, как я захожусь в истерике. — Ты приучишься мне не врать. На первый раз я не стану наказывать слишком строго… Только скажи, перед кем раздвигала ноги.

— Ни перед кем… ни перед кем…

Быстро и хлестко он ударил меня наотмашь по лицу, на минуту выбив из моей груди всякую способность издавать звуки. Но потом я в ярости заорала на него, а он, сжав мое горло, бросил меня на пол. Я закашлялась, содрогаясь в конвульсиях, а он все давил, широко раскрыв голодные темные глаза.

— Ты была грязной ебливой шлюхой, — прошептал Кайло и прижался своим лбом к моему, вынуждая смотреть ему в глаза. — Но это ничего. Все нормально. Господь прощает, и я прощу, детка. Но я обязан заставить этих мальчиков покаяться за то, что они осквернили мою женщину, согласна? Это половина пути к прощению.

Я не могла выдавить ни звука, даже если бы захотела. В глазах плясали черные точки, я всхлипнула, ухватилась за душащую меня руку, но Кайло наконец-то отпустил.

Он поднял на ноги, дернув челюстью.

— Я ждал тебя, Рей. Прилагал все усилия. Знать не знал, когда твой хренов папаша вернет тебя или мамаша позволит мне взять тебя самому. Следовало забрать тебя сразу, как проснулось проклятие Евы. Чего ждать, женщина созрела и готова привести в мир детей, — Кайло стянул рубаху, обнажая грудь, и сбросил комбинезон. — А теперь выходит, ты сосала _члены_ другим мужикам…

— Не сосала! — захлебываясь, пролепетала я. И не лгала. — Богом клянусь! Я даже не знаю, кто ты… Если бы знала, я… Я… — осев на бок, я судорожно всхлипывала, — есть хочу, ничего не соображаю!..

— Ты получишь еду, когда я скажу.

Со времени последнего перекуса прошло минимум двадцать четыре часа, и у меня сводило живот. Кайло грубо перевернул меня и быстро сорвал мою одежду — джинсы и футболку — с таким видом, словно их наличие оскорбляло его. Облизнулся, когда я, оставшись в некомплектных лифчике и трусиках, лежала под ним и дрожала как лист на ветру.

Кайло прошелся носом по изгибу моей шеи. Я не смела пошевелиться, пока теплое дыхание щекотало мне кожу. Казалось, он хочет вонзить в меня зубы…

— …Сейчас ты примешь ванну, — прошептал Кайло, — и сделаешь эту хорошенькую кожу приятной и чистенькой для меня. Безупречной, — он тяжело сглотнул, шевельнув губами на моей шее. — И мы составим список всех хуев, которые ты пробовала, и тогда я… схожу помолиться об этом. Посмотрим, какое вдохновение ниспошлет мне Господь. А потом мы поженимся, и я отведаю этой сияющей золотом кожи… — он лизнул меня. — А ты попробуешь мою.

Не помню, сколько я пролежала, не смея шевельнуться. Когда же подняла голову, то увидела, что окошко крест-накрест забрано толстенными черными прутьями.

Это тюрьма.


	3. Chapter 3

Оконная решетка не поддавалась. Я упорно дергала и дергала за прутья, по лбу струился пот, я стерла ладони — но тщетно. Таким образом я оставалась запертой в ванной с разбросанной на полу одеждой. Не вдохновляющее начало для побега.

Но еще это означает, что никто не узнает, где я, а Кайло — конченый _психопат_. Надо попытаться сдружиться с кем-нибудь, кто может помочь мне отсюда сбежать, потому что этот псих явно не передумает.

Сидеть грязной тоже было не слишком приятно, и я все-таки залезла в ванну. Пошатываясь в теплой воде, я быстро мылась, не сводя глаз с двери. Нет, конечно, мне не остановить Кайло, если он решит ворваться сюда, но я хотя бы буду готова.

Вымыв голову и отскоблив грязь, я выбралась из ванны прямо в намокшем белье. Воду пусть спускает сам.

Еще я воспользовалась туалетом — было у меня плохое предчувствие, что от Кайло можно ждать и такого низкого шантажа. Я как раз выжимала волосы над раковиной, когда услышала скрип двери, и виновник торжества как ни в чем не бывало вошел ко мне. Без рубашки, как и прежде, в своих пропотевших трениках.

Кайло развернул полотенце коричневого цвета.

— Топай сюда. Надо тебя высушить, пока не простыла.

Момент для отпора еще не настал. Пока я должна делать то, что он хочет.

Я побрела по потрескавшейся плитке и позволила ему завернуть меня в колючее полотенце. Кайло тщательно вытер мне спину, высушил волосы, а потом небрежно бросил полотенце на раковину. Я дрожала от внезапного холода и сжалась, ощутив его руки на бедрах. Его дыхание пахло мятой и виски.

— А теперь, — зашептал он, — займемся списком тех парней, с которыми ты дурачилась.

— От меня ты список жертв не получишь.

Кайло грубо потащил меня из ванной — в комнату, служившую ему и кухней, и гостиной. Тут тянуло чем-то приятным: поджаренным до хруста, ароматным, мясным. Желудок сжался, жалобно заурчав — к счастью, негромко. Не стоило подавать этому психу идею морить меня голодом до полного подчинения.

Мой взгляд упал на цепь, приваренную к батарее. Кайло толкнул меня к ней, едва я заартачилась — но я попыталась развернуться, проскочить мимо него, осознав его намерения. Как тогда я смогу сбежать?! Я останусь тут навсегда…

— Ладно, котенок, — довольно проговорил он, — можем поиграть подольше.

Он схватил меня за волосы и поволок к батарее. Стальная цепь обернулась вокруг моей талии, он затянул ее — так туго! — и скрепил тяжелым кодовым замком. Этот замок показался мне настолько тяжелым, что меня потянуло к полу под зловещее позвякивание цепи. Я забилась, но вдруг заметила, что эту цепь страхует еще один кодовый замок, не оставлявший мне ни единого шанса сбежать.

 — Ах ты, больной УРОД! — закричала я, яростно дергаясь из стороны в сторону под дикий лязг. — Отпусти меня! ОТПУСТИ МЕНЯ!

— Продолжай шуметь, и не получишь на ужин ни хрена, — Кайло прошелся до кухонного уголка и поднял крышку над булькающей кастрюлькой. — А у меня есть кое-что, чего ты никогда не пробовала, Золотая девочка.

В ярости я бросила цепь и обхватила себя руками, подтянув колени к груди. Вот сукин сын! Но мне необходимо есть, я должна вернуть самоконтроль. Зажмурившись, я вжала лоб в ладони. Ну же, Рей… Спокойнее.

Кайло насвистывал, занимаясь готовкой. Тарелки позвякивали и дребезжали, и к запаху мяса прибавился аромат тушеных овощей. Все, что я должна делать — держать рот на замке, и я получу еду, как бы мне ни хотелось прибить этого психопата. Как так вышло?.. Почему именно я вляпалась в это дерьмо?..

— Держи, котенок.

Я открыла один глаз и увидела на полу перед собой серебристую собачью миску с овощами и кусками странного красного мяса. Рядом Кайло поставил еще одну миску — с водой — и снисходительно погладил меня по голове.

Я заставила себя подавить гнев.

— Это свинина?

— Не совсем, — он сел за стол, откинулся на спинку стула и улыбнулся мне. — Попробуй.

— …Что это? — медленно повторила я, чувствуя, как по спине бегут мурашки. — Скажи мне, что это.

Кайло только улыбался. Он проигнорировал мой вопрос и приступил к своей порции, открыв банку пива. Я покосилась на миску, мучительно решая, что делать. Вид странного мяса нервировал, но… но оно ведь не… _человеческое_?.. Эти реднеки ведь не каннибалы?

Желудок напомнил о себе урчанием, и я сдалась. Вилки Кайло мне не дал, так что я наклонилась и полезла в миску руками, жадно впихивая в рот еду. Облегчение тут же охватило меня — я пыталась притормозить, чтобы не заработать расстройство пищеварения, но с каждым кусочком чувствовала себя лучше и лучше. Я жадно принялась глотать воду — она стекала по подбородку и груди, капая на пол.

Кайло жевал, наблюдая за мной с той же поганой усмешкой. Он поднял брови, поймав мой взгляд, когда я вытирала губы рукой.

— Вкусно? — протянул он.

— Неплохо.

Он развалился на стуле, широко расставив ноги, и приложил к лицу салфетку.

— Мало кому удается повстречаться с мясом в их тарелке. Хочешь познакомиться со своим?

Нет. Нет, точно не хочу. Я замотала головой, но Кайло лишь ухмыльнулся — знал, что я облажалась. Собрав тарелки и сложив их в раковину, он медленно открыл холодильник. Я выпучила глаза. Желудок ухнул вниз.

Отрубленная мужская голова, покрытая изморосью, лежала там, устремив застывший взгляд на меня. Голову покрывали редкие каштановые волосы, рот был перекошен, как будто его хозяин долго орал перед смертью. Вокруг головы были сложены завернутые в полиэтилен куски плоти, словно их принесли от мясника, и я с леденящим чувством поняла — я невольно его попробовала, его, другое человеческое существо.

Кайло прислонился к холодильнику и потер нос, не скрывая улыбки.

— Не знаю, как его звать. Забил его на краю моих владений — нечего плутать там, где не просят. Что может быть интереснее немного запретного, а?

Я прикрыла рот рукой, охваченная ужасом — как никогда в жизни — и таким отвращением, что мыслить здраво уже не могла. В ушах зазвенело, и меня вырвало, еще целыми кусками — горло обожгло желчью. Скрючившись на четвереньках, я блевала, слезы катились по щекам.

Это неправда! Это происходит не со мной...

Раздался смех — Кайло хохотал до слез, закрывая дверцу холодильника. Когда меня попустило, я скорчилась на боку и истерически завыла, как раненый зверь в агонии. Больше никогда в жизни не возьму в рот ни кусочка! Мысль о любой еде напоминала удар под дых!

Похититель вернулся ко мне — со сложенными на груди руками. Присев рядом, похлопал меня по спине.

— Со временем ты распробуешь это дело, — пообещал он. — Может, однажды я даже возьму тебя с собой на охоту.

— Почему ты _ешь_ людей?! У тебя же есть скот!

Кайло приподнял мою голову за подбородок и вытер мне рот — как тогда, в сарае. Он выпятил нижнюю губу, не обращая внимания на лужу рвоты, от вида которой меня опять затрясло. Я судорожно дышала, не в состоянии сдерживать всхлипы — на что он издал успокаивающее «тш-ш-ш».

Он убрал платок и обхватил мое лицо своими огромными ладонями. Я смотрела на него, чувствуя, как кружится голова, как от шока сознание уносит куда-то прочь.

Его непроглядные глаза еще мгновение изучали меня, а затем его губы растянулись в тонкой, лукавой улыбке. Кайло прижался ко мне лбом, и я видела лишь черноту и его карие глаза. Глаза, в которых не было ничего человеческого.

Он слегка наклонил голову.

— Потому что могу — потому что Господь даровал человеку власть над тварями. — Я задрожала, чувствуя, как сжимаются его пальцы. — И оттуда, куда он вознес меня, вы все подобны стаду зверей.

Он разжал руки, позволяя мне упасть обратно на бок — я рухнула без всякого сопротивления. Кайло отошел, что-то насвистывая, а я лежала, обессиленная и дрожащая. Ледяной страх приковал меня к полу, я не пошевелилась, когда Кайло вернулся и невозмутимо принялся вытирать мою рвоту. Я смотрела в никуда.

Жизнь в Нью-Йорке должна была меня к этому подготовить — класс самообороны должен был меня к этому подготовить. Надо было врезать ему в челюсть, вырваться из цепей, которыми я была прикована к батарее, но вместо этого я беспомощно лежала на полу, боясь шевельнуться. Боясь привлечь его внимание. Хищника… притаившегося, готового наброситься на меня и свернуть мне шею…

И — в этом нет сомнений — живой мне не вырваться из его когтей.

Стук в дверь вывел меня из ступора. Кайло, переключившийся на уборку кухни, недовольно зарычал, но пошел открывать. Он перешагнул через меня и отпер замки — из своего угла я видела только чьи-то ноги в ботинках.

— Пожалуйста, дай мне посмотреть на нее! — воззвал знакомый голос. Лея. — Я не видела ее с тех пор, как Хан…

Дверь заскрипела.

— Уясни уже: она — моя жена! У тебя нет на нее никаких прав, жди, пока разрешу!

—  _Бен_ , умоляю, — заговорил какой-то мужчине, голос у него был гораздо мягче. — Рей и мне приходится дочерью. Она заслуживает встречи с нами.

— Жалуйся Сноуку. Это вы заставили меня ждать, и теперь она… — Кайло замолчал, сердито, по-медвежьи, выдохнув. — Теперь ждите, как заставили ждать меня. Она моя сестра, моя кровь, она принадлежит мне. Мы поженимся сразу, как только достопочтенный пастор вернется.

— Бен, — снова подал голос мужчина, — мы молим тебя.

Шлепок по коже резанул слух, и я услышала хруст. Лея вскрикнула и набросилась на Кайло с упреками — ботинки попятились от входа.

— Это не мое хреново имя! — проревел Кайло, загрохотали его тяжелые шаги, он ухватился за дверной косяк и закричал в лес: — ЭТО НЕ МОЕ ХРЕНОВО ИМЯ, И ТЫ ЭТО _ЗНАЕШЬ_!

Я сжалась, когда дверь с оглушительным грохотом захлопнулась. Разъяренный Кайло расхаживал еще какое-то время, бормоча и ероша волосы, затем схватил стул и швырнул его через всю комнату. От удара о стену от него отломилась ножка — пролетела прямо у меня над головой.

Кайло присел на корточки и закрыл лицо руками, не переставая бормотать. Потом двинулся ко мне — с убийственным взглядом, от которого меня проняло до костей, — отстегнул цепь и, намотав ее на руку, поволок меня по коридору в спальню.

В кромешной тьме я почти ничего не видела. Цепь зацепилась за что-то, но я не рыпалась, слишком изможденная после всех мучений.

Кровать заскрипела под его тяжестью — Кайло хранил напряженное молчание. Вскоре я услышала тихий храп и закрыла глаза, свернувшись у стены. Может, я усну, и весь этот кошмар закончится.


End file.
